Between Two Kings
by MNLReturns
Summary: <html><head></head>This a Mephisto x Female Reader x Amaimon three lemons in one fic. These were my first attempts at a lemon.</html>


**WARNING:** This is a three lemons in one fic. There is content of mmf, hand jobs, blow jobs, intercourse, anal, double penetration, oral, yaoi, incest, and swearing. You have been warned. Enjoy the read~!

You were the fiance of Amaimon. Sure you two had done the "unspeakable act" a few weeks after he put a ring on your finger, but he had something planned tonight. Something daring and unsure how you were going to react since he was your first and so far your only. The green haired demon had found out your fascination of threesomes when he stumbled upon stories and videos on your laptop while he was putting it away since you were asleep. That was months ago.

"I'm home!" You called out to the house (mansion) in which he had insisted you two lived in once he popped the question.

"In here." You walked toward the diningroom and were shocked to see an elegant looking dinner on the table that wasn't mostly junk food for once. You were snapped out of your trance when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you from behind.

"Hello _~." It was Mephisto.

"Hello Mephisto. How is True Cross?" You hugged him the best you could.

"Wonderful. How are you, dear?" He stepped away feeling his younger brother's burning gaze.

"I'm doing well. Thank y-oh!" Amaimon had pulled you to him and kissed you deeply. He seated you while giving his eldest brother a glare. Mephisto held his hands up in a surrendering gesture before taking his seat. Amaimon did the same as you all began to eat.

During dinner you heard music playing from the stereo you had in the kitchen. To be honest you were... needy. You and Amaimon hadn't really laid a hand on each other for almost two months, and by God, as soon as Mephisto walked out the door you were going to jump the green haired demon. It didn't matter if you made it to the bedroom or if you only managed to get as far as the dining room itself. You were not going to be patient tonight.

"Please excuse me." Mephisto stood and walked towards the bedrooms and bathrooms. You look Amaimon over and notice the slight changed of attire. The black shirt clung to his slim form. He wasn't muscled in the sense of having a six pack but he was wirey. You give him a motion to come over with a nod of your head when he looks at you from his now clean plate. He shakes his head in response.

Your plan was to eye fuck him until he caved and forced Mephisto to leave, but you gave that up when you heard a song you favored come from the stereo. He smirked as he saw your form approaching him. You grab his wrist and pull him up to stand, turning to where your back is against his chest.

Your hips move against his and not soon after his hips join in. His hands grip your hips hard enough to where you feel his claws dig into your clothes. Your bodies move in sync and soon enough you turn to face him. Amaimon and yourself are as close as can be, you have your hands on his chest. You can feel his muscles contract under your touch.

You feel the Earth King shift and give the same gesture with his head as you did before. Another body is pressed against your back and you know who it is. The only other person in the house besides you and your fiance. You turn to see Mephisto shirtless, still having his pink tie, gloves, boxers matching his tie, and his thigh high striped stockings. His hands come down to grip your hips the same fashion his little brother had as Amaimon's now rested possesively at your sides. "Mind if I join you, _?"

You were confused, shocked, and impressed to say the least. Mephisto wasn't a body builder but damn he was built. Amaimon spoke with his usual monotone. "Why don't you join Aniue and I tonight, _?"

"With you both?" You asked your eyes wide and brain exploding in happiness and disbelief at the possibilities. You knew exactly what he meant. But wasn't that a bit... weird? Mephisto released his hold on you.

"Unless you're not into that thing, my dear." You shook your head.

"Oh no." You ran your fingertips across the eldest brother's cheek making him shudder. "I'm fine with it." The walk to the master bedroom was tense. Mephisto's claws were teasing up and down your arm, your fingers were trailing up Amaimon's thigh making him growl when you trailed them back down, and Amaimon was glaring at his older brother who only returned the look with a smug smile.

The three of you enterred the room. Glancing at the the two males nervously expecting and needing them to make the first move. Green meet blue as the brothers look at each other before turning to the woman of the house. Amaimon is the first to come forward meeting your lips with his own in a searing kiss. Mephisto comes over and bends down to leave gentle kisses on your neck. The brothers work in perfect rhythm as a result your eyes close in bliss.

"My baby brother and I are going to take good care of you, _," The purple haired demon whispers into your ear before moving to suck and trail one of his fangs along the sensitive skin behind it. Amaimon nodded in agreement, his fingers bringing up the fabric of your shirt as Mephisto moved aside when it was pulled over your head. The eldest smiled at the new access and began to work on your neck.

A small gasp escapes your lip that are soon followed by small mewls as the King of Space and Time licks and nips at the tender flesh on your neck, his fangs leaving red marks in their wake. Amaimon doesn't waste time in snatching your bra from your body. Your fiance kissed your collar bone lovingly as he gave your breasts a squeeze. You could feel the younger demon's erection as he pressed his hips against your own. You ran your fingers through his hair his name falling from your lips. "Amaimon..."

Mephisto spun you around to face him, "My turn~," he winked. Before you could blink he kissed you with the same passion his brother had before. Amaimon used his brother as a distraction while it was his turn to tease you from behind. He tweaked and pinched your nipples in turns while taking off his upper layer of clothes. You felt both of their erections from behind and the front, and you reached out to teasingly stroke Mephisto through his jeans, making him groan into your mouth.

You give a gentle moan as Mephisto bites your earlobe slightly, tilting your head back. Amaimon undoes your jeans and pushes them down all the way, then Mephisto's fingers grab the top of your panties gently, sliding them down your legs and leaving you completely exposed and vulerable to the both of them. Almost synchronously, they break away, looking you over from their individual angles. Mephisto lets out a low chuckle. "You chose wisely for your bride."

"Yes. She's mine ," The younger king whispers, spinning you around and licking up your chest to your neck while dodging Mephito's clawed hands, which are sliding down your stomach and to your heat. Amaimon mumbles loving words against your skin, gently grinding his hips against your own and making his member slide between your already slick thighs.

You hear clothes rustle behind you, and you know it's Mephisto undressing. Amaimon pulls you in his arms and kisses you hard, one hand going to your breast and kneading it gently. Mephisto strips quickly, then grabs you by the hips, turning you around and kissing you as Amaimon takes his turn to undress himself. The eldest gently runs his left hand down your side, his right firmly gripping your ass, pushing your hips even closer to his and letting you feel just how hard he is.

You're pulled onto the king sized bed, each male settling on either side of you. Gripping Amaimon's hair, you pulled him down for a deep kiss. "What do you want first, dear~?" Mephisto whispers in your ear, licking the skin in front of it. You don't do anything but groan as Amaimon gives a hard pinch to your right nipple.

"I.. don't... know," you gasp out, the pleasure coursing through your body to the extent that you can barely breathe, much less think. There's a look shared between them, and then Amaimon moves behind you on the bed, his erection rubbing up against your back as he settles you in front of him. He growls in pleasure from the contact, hissing out your name and spreading your legs wide. You open your eyes wide realizing you couldn't close them. You were looking down at Mephisto who was between your legs as Amaimon moves to your right side, his eyes filled with lust. Amaimon's hand roughly grabs one of your tits as you're forced to lean back and capture your lips with his, kissing him hungerily.

The eldest moves his head between your legs, smiling. "You're dripping, _~. And it's all for me." With the first flick of his tongue on your clitoris, you're completely gone, moaning into Amaimon's mouth and your hand resting in Mephisto's hair.

"Shut up, Aniue,"Amaimon growls out to his brother. "It's half from me too."

Mephisto chuckles to himself. His tongue licks up and down your entrance, working on you like you've never felt before. You grip his hair hard as he sucks at your button, making your hips accidentally buck into his face, and you pull away from Amaimon to let a moan escape your lips as your head rests on his shoulder in absolute ecstasy. Mephisto then slides a finger into you, curling it upwards while his tongue is lashing at your clit with a teasingly light touch that has you sitting on the brink of releasing but not able to fall over the edge.

The younger brother's lips trail up your neck, nipping every inch of skin he can reach, and his voice is husky when it reaches your ears rather than his usual monotone. "Look at him," he growls lowly, one of his hands moving from your chest to your hair. He pulls your head down, forcing you to look at Mephisto's face buried in your heat. "Watch Aniue while he makes you come... you love it almost as much as Aniue does, don't you, _?"

One hand grips Mephisto's hair and the other grips Amaimon's free hand as you hips rock towards Mephisto's mouth. "Mephisto, please," you beg, and with one more press of his tongue to your clit, you come harder than you ever have, screaming out his name. He works you through it with ease, as though he could do this for hours (and he probably could), and when he finally brings his head from out between your legs, your entire body goes limp against Amaimon's, completely spent.

The Earth King, who is more than ready for his turn, switches places with his brother quickly.

"My turn," he says, wasting little to no time in plunging two fingers deeply inside you, causing you to scream his name. His thumb goes right to your button, still sensitive from Mephisto's tongue, and you can hardly take the bliss that overwhelms your entire body with that simple motion. Amaimon just smirks as you let out a loud cry and curls his fingers upwards perfectly, since he already knew where your spot is, stroking it gently and making you cry out once more in pure bliss. Mephisto's hand comes to cup your cheek and turn your face to look at him, kissing you deeply and swallowing your moans as his hands trail his claws over your chest lightly.

Amaimon leans down to give one long lick up your folds. The feeling of his wet muscle's heat against you makes you release hard for a second time, your walls squeezing around his fingers as you scream out his name for the world to hear. Your fiance works you through your second orgasm easily, then leans up and kisses you tenderly. You turn your head to the side resting it on Mephisto's shoulder, not being able to grasp the pleasure you've just recieved as you pant hard.

You're not about to catch a break, though; the brothers are just getting started. "You ready, _? You're not finished yet are you?" Amaimon asks with the smirk never leaving his face, his blue eyes mischievous, challenging you to keep going.

You're can't stop now, not after he gave you that look, and you shake your head with a smile. "Not a chance in hell."

He grins and looks to Mephisto. "I told you I picked the right one, Aniue." You change positions, now sitting with your back to Amaimon's chest in his lap and his arms wrap around you tightly. You pull Mephisto in for a kiss, your hand traveling slowly to his tail, and Amaimon smirks against the skin of your neck that he's kissing gently.

"You ready, _?" he asks you, lining himself up with your entrance. You nod, your entire body trembling slightly as Amaimon thrusts up into your heat hard, causing you to arch your back off his chest and moan loudly. He's filling you entirely, thick, and so hard inside you that you can feel him throbbing against every inch of your insides.

Mephisto's lips move to your own, down to nip over your already bruised neck, and you sigh in bliss, reaching down to grip him gently. He growls against your skin, surprised slightly as you start to stroke him and his tail in sync; your fingers hardly meet, and he pulses against your skin, making you want him even more. "Fuck," he groans, closing his green eyes and thrusting up slightly into your hand.

Amaimon is pumping into you relentlessly, keeping his pace, his entire body moving in time with yours perfectly. He groans into your ear. Your hardly able to concentrate on the pressure building yet again in your lower belly and on getting Mephisto off at the same time. One of your hands grips onto Amaimon's as he moves your hips for you using his strength with ease, and the other moves faster on Mephisto's now aching erection, trying to bring him to release.

You look up into dark green eyes, and he understands your difficulty, sitting up on his knees so that your face is almost perfectly level with his hips. You don't waste much time in taking him into your mouth, sucking on him, and he moans loudly at the feeling of the warm, wet heat surrounding him; he's so on edge that it's not going to take much. He hisses out words in a language you couldn't understand.

You can feel Amaimon move his head to look past you. "You look so good with her lips on you, Aniue," he groans, bucking up into you harder and hitting your special haven perfectly with each thrust upwards. Was he actually talking about his brother's cock like that? "Wanna feel you cum... let go for me." You let out a scream around Mephisto, following Amaimon's instructions as you come harder than your previous two climaxes, the pleasure reaching every inch of your body.

The vibrations from your throat have Mephisto shouting your name and releasing into your mouth with a loud groan. His hands run through your hair, pushing it back from your forehead, and gripping your head to him as he bucks into your mouth, riding out his orgasm against your lips. You swallow it all with a little difficulty, but not a drop escaped your lips.

Amaimon reaches his climax at almost the same time, and his hands hold your hips tightly enough to where his clwas prick your skin, releasing inside of you with a groan. You let him ride out his orgasm. His motions slowly die down behind you, and you can hear him sigh as he finishes before sitting up and kissing your neck.

You're absolutely exhausted, your thighs, hips, and neck bruised and throbbing. Amaimon slips out of you gently, and you gasp out in discomfort borderring pain despite of the fact that he's trying not to hurt you as much as he can. You collapse back onto his chest, and Mephisto lets out a contented sigh, sitting back down on the bed tiredly.

"Well, _?" The eldest asks you, genuinely concerned that you weren't pleased enough.

"It was great, Mephisto," you whisper, your voice as tiredly as you were.

"I hope you don't think we're done yet, dear," Amaimon speaks up from behind you, his voice tired and husky. Your eyes widen as you look back at him, and he sneaks a loving kiss to your lips before he explains. "Aniue hasn't gotten his turn with you."

"And Amaimon hasn't gotten to feel that pretty mouth of yours yet today either," Mephisto adds, the nail of his thumb running gently across your kiss swollen lips.

You give a soft whine as you get up from between them, catching a glimpse of yourself in your bedroom mirror - it looks like you've been abused with the number of bruises littering your whole body. You walk towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom without a word, and the demons share a confused glance at each other, wondering if they've gone too far as they take in the cuts, bitemarks, and bruises all over you.

They're quickly motivated once more when the shower starts running and you peek your head back around the door frame. "You two coming or what?"

It's a couple rounds later. You're lying between the brothers, Amaimon in front of you and Mephisto behind. Mephisto has an arm around you, his hand casually resting on one of your breasts as Amaimon glares at him. The younher demon has been trailing his fingers up and down your side posessively for a few minutes now. "_?" Amaimon asks.

"Yeah?" you reply.

"There's something Aniue and I would like to try," he says. "We've talked about it before, but we've waited to try it." You nod letting him know that you heard and are porocessing what he said.

"Sure," you say. "What is it?"

"Well," Amaimon says. He lifts his head to look at Mephisto where he's resting his mouth against your shoulder, nipping at it.

"We were wondering," Mephisto asks, planting small kisses down your shoulder and then back up to your ear. "Do you think you could take both of us, _?"

"Haven't I done that already?" you ask. Amaimon chuckles to himself.

"We mean more one of us in your cunt and the other in..." He trails off. Your eyes widen a bit.

"I..." you start. They're both so big. You're not sure you can do it, but... "We can try," you say quietly. Amaimon grins and kisses you, brushing your hair back out of your face tenderly.

"We'll go carefully," he says. "Don't worry. We'll get Aniue in back first, okay?" Mephisto hums in your ear. You can feel him hardening against your ass again, his thumb nail tracing over your nipple, making it go hard.

"I know my little brother had to claim all of you, _~," The eldest says, his hand sliding down to your nether lips. "Amaimon, you really did pick a good one." Amaimon smiles slightly.

"Don't mention it, Aniue," the younger remarks. He gets up to go over to the dresser as Mephisto pulls you to him, his index and middle fingers working over your clit as he kisses you.

"Why don't we warm you up a little?" Mephisto asks. You can feel him hard against your inner thigh so you and grab his shaft, putting it against your pussy - not in, just between the folds. He moans under his breath, bucking up at your hips. He rubs into your clit lightly, his hand squeezing your backside his nails giving a slight pinch.

"Hey now," Amaimon says looking at his brother. He lays behind you, pulling you away from Mephisto's cock. "Don't you two get carried away. Here, _. Straddle me." You get up on all fours and climb on top of The Earth King, grinding your heat down against his half-hard shaft. He hisses. "Aniue," says, pushing a bottle into his brother's hands. Lube. You take a deep breath. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he says. "Just relax. You've done this before with me." You nod as he pets your head and then there's cold lube running over your hole. You gasp.

"Cold," you hiss and flinch away.

"Sorry," Mephisto says, and you can almost hear the smile in his voice. His finger presses into you and you lean down into Amaimon's chest, lifting your ass up so Mephisto can get as good a view as possible. He hums in approval, his first finger sinking in completely. You sigh, Amaimon's hand running through your hair. It's nearly dry from your round of sex in the shower earlier that night.

"You good?" Amaimon asks.

"Obviously," you say. "It's not like I've never had one finger in my ass. You can do two or three."

"Well," Mephisto says, "don't mind if I do, dear~." He pulls his finger out and then pushes three in at once. You make a small noise, somewhere between a pained one and a pleasured one.

"Please," you whisper against Amaimon's skin.

Mephisto takes this as a good sign. Amaimon reaches down to spread your ass to give his brother more access. Amaimon's still hard against your thigh and it's killing you that he's not being but Mephisto's calloused fingers feel pretty good in your ass. They both had calloused fingers.

"You still have a nice tight ass," The Time King says. "Can't wait to get in here."

"I bet you'll look good with his cock in your ass," Amaimon says, nuzzling into your cheek.

"I think I'm ready, Mephisto," you say, lifting your head a bit and looking back over your shoulder at the man. Mephisto looks down at his fingers and nods a bit.

"Okay," Mephisto says. "Do you want me in first or Amaimon?"

"You first," you say.

"Fair enough," The eldest replies. You hear the lube bottle again - probably lubing his cock up before entry- and it's thrown to the floor. "Alright. I'll go slow."

"Relax," Amaimon says, one of his hands leaving a cheek. You look back and Amaimon is actually grabbing Mephisto's cock and guiding it against your ass.

"Oh my," you say.

"What?" Amaimon asks.

"You two... oh god." You honestly can't handle it. You don't care how fucked up you are for thinking this, but suddenly you just want to see the two of them wrapped up together, and yaoi. "Have you two ever...?"

"Yes," Amaimon says. He absent mindedly working Mephisto's cock a bit. "It's happened quite a few times." He says it so casually.

"Fucking A," you say to yourself. Nope, no way you can handle this. "Just fuck my ass, Mephisto."

"Okay, dear~," the purple haired demon says. He grabs your hips and enters, Amaimon's hand helping keep him angled correctly. You wince a little but it doesn't really hurt. The little noise that slips is drowned out by Mephisto's groaning.

"Tight?" Amaimon asks.

"Fuck yeah," Mephisto replies. He looks down at the way you're stretched around his cock and he hisses between his teeth. "Amaimon, fuck her now ."

"Yes, Aniue." You smile to yourself. Amaimon pulls your hips down a little and lines himself up, enterring you with a soft moan. He holds you still, one of his hands going from your hip to Mephisto's. "Fuck... How do you feel, _?"

"Full," you sigh. "Fuck, you're both so big."

"Well, yes," Mephisto smiles. "We're kind of.. brothers."

"Oh stop it," you say, swatting Mephisto's hip playfully with a smile. "Would you two just continue?"

"Yes," Amaimon says. He starts up first, holding your hips up a bit so Mephisto can get in at a good angle, even as his big brother leans down to press his chest against your back. You're sandwiched between them now as Amaimon thrusts into you while Mephisto pulls out. The green haired demon is moaning in your ear. "So good~." Mephisto bites your shoulder.

You whimper. It's all the noise you can manage. You're so overwhelmed with their fucking into you that you're barely even thinking about your throbbing clit. "More... please."

"More?" Mephisto asks.

"Please," you rasp out.

The brothers are more than happy to obey you, both of them increasing their paces. This results in them losing sync with each other. Now sometimes they alternate and other times they're both deep into you at the same time and you're lying limp against Amaimon's chest, moaning and clutching his chest with need. Amaimon pushes you up a bit, sitting up. Mephisto shifts and you're still pressed between them but all sitting upright, your legs wrapped around Amaimon's waist and his hands on your sides.

"Ride us," Amaimon says simply.

You start rocking your hips back and forth on them and Mephisto reaches around, grabbing handfuls of your chest and kneading your breasts like dough, nails teasing your nipples, which just makes you grind down on them harder.

"Good girl~," Mephisto sings softly in your ear. He groans into your neck. "You have such a tight little ass, _~." Amaimon takes the opportunity to look over your body.

"I think this is a better idea, Anuie," Amaimon says. He removes Mephisto's hands from your breasts and leans down to lick at them, sucking a nipple into his mouth. You drop your head back against Mephisto's shoulder.

You moan. "I'm not going to last. Gonna cum soon."

Amaimon grabs Mephisto's hand and shoves it towards your button. You whimper just at your clit is about to be touched. Mephisto rubs with two fingers, making little circles. You're sore and sensitive from all your orgasms that you buck up at his hand and Amaimon's cock slides out. Mephisto quickly grabs Amaimon and puts him back inside you. Seeing Mephisto hold his brother's cock like that has you on edge.

"I swear if you touch each other's cocks one more time I'm gonna cum or smack you," you say.

"What if I tell you that he's sucked my cock," Mephisto says quietly in your ear and you can tell he's getting close too.

"Fuck!" you gasp. You're not sure whose fingers find your clit first but you don't even care. A few circles in and you're screaming, throwing your head back against Mephisto's shoulder and moaning loudly as you ride your orgasm out. Mephisto grips your hips tight - it must be Amaimon rubbing your clit then - and stills a bit, then bucks into your ass twice before he groans and you feel him releasing inside you. You gasp, squeezing just for him. He growls softly.

"Your ass is fucking incredible," Mephisto pants. "Almost better than Amaimon's."

You whimper. "I'm gonna have to cum again if you keep talking about that."

"Well," Amaimon says with a smirk, "I haven't gotten off yet." He looks at you. "Would you like to have a bit of a show?" Show? Yaoi? You nod quickly and sit up on weak legs as they both slip out of you. You can feel Mephito's cum leaking onto your thighs and Amaimon reaches around, wiping it up with two fingers before putting them in his mouth.

You lay down and make yourself comfortable to watch them. You're already rubbing your clit again gently. Mephisto pushes Amaimon onto his back next to you and kisses the other king full on the have to stop a little to watch them as they grab each other's hair, kissing harder. You see a flash of tongue on tongue and Amaimon moan softly.

Mephisto reaches down and grabs Amaimon's length, still slick with your essence. He starts pumping him. "Want me to clean you up~?" he asks. "You have a mess all over this. I think you need cleaned up."

"I think so too, Aniue," Amaimon says softly. You want to go over and kiss him, maybe let him touch you while Mephisto sucks him off, but not as much as you want to let them go off on their own. Mephito bites his little brother's neck, then goes down, licking up his cock. You start rubbing your clit again, staring. You don't even want to blink as Mephito swallows Amaimon's shaft, bobbing his head. Amaimon groans, grabbing onto Mephisto's hair and fucking his mouth. "Oh god, Aniue."

Mephisto holds Amaimon's hips still and continues his treatment, taking over. You twist one of your nipples, desperate for Amaimon's mouth on them, but no - you can't interrupt this. You have to wait to cum when Amaimon does. He looks like he might be getting there and sure enough he pushes Mephisto's head back.

"Where?" Mephisto asks, as if he's asked this question a million times and he probably has.

"Your mouth. Please, Aniue," Amaimon begs. Mephisto doesn't say anything, just grabs Amaimon's cock and tail working him hard with two hands. He leans down to lick at Amaimon's head a few times, looking up at him.

"We're disgusting, aren't we?" Mephisto asks, and his brother moans softly.

"We are," he says. "But I don't even fucking care."

"Good," The oldest says. He laps his tongue all over Amaimon's head and his hips jerk up a bit. You knew that that means he's nearly there. You start rubbing your clit even faster, your hips grinding up against your hand, your whole body writhing. Mephisto is working Amaimon hard, mouth open, waiting. Amaimon groans.

"Gonna cum," he pants. Mephisto leans down and closes his mouth over the head of Amaimon's cock and that does the younger demon in. He grabs Mephisto's hair and holds his head in place, his cock pumping out cum into his big brother's mouth. When he lets go, Mephisto climbs back up to him, grabs his jaw, and when Amaimon opens his mouth as if he knows what that cue is, Mephito kisses Amaimon deeply and you saw a glimpse of white in there mouths that wasn't their teeth. You lose it then.

"Good girl," Mephisto says. "Ride it out." You roll your hips against your fingers and then you go limp, flopping down and sinking into the mattress. You would pinch yourself but you'd already had such strong sensations that you're positive you're not dreaming. You just lay there and watch them kiss. You never want to leave this bed without them.


End file.
